


Beyond Annoying

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [24]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Day Two - Butterfly Effect, F/M, i warned for violence in case that makes anyone uncomfortable, klarolineauweek, like the Caroline cutting scene, this includes scenes from 4x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: S4 AU post 4x14. Caroline and Klaus help the rest of the gang against Silas and she falls for him along the way. Cookies if everybody slowly becomes Team Klaroline after seeing what a somewhat better person Klaus is around her and because of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Annoying

"Caroline," Stefan called, entering the Forbes' house. "I just came from the hospital, your mom said there were patients drained of blood." He couldn't hear anything, but he saw lamplight glowing from her bedroom. He tapped the door. "Caroline?"

Finally, he heard sniffles. "Come in," she croaked.

Worried she was in pain, Stefan rushed in to find her curled under three blankets and her face covered in tears. "What's wrong," he asked. "Your mom's okay, I promise. Damon's taking Elena on a road trip, so she won't go after Liz anymore."

"I know," Caroline answered, wiping her eyes with an annoyed scoff. "It's stupid, we already broke up, but I didn't expect this." She pushed a crumpled piece of paper toward him, the one Matt had given her when he explained the Lockwood mansion now belonged to him. "He's really gone."

Sighing, Stefan settled himself next to her on the bed. His broken smile betrayed how painfully lonely they both were when she instantly curled an arm around his waist. "I'm sorry," he said, softly stroking her back. "What's the saying? 'This, too, shall pass'?"

She huffed out a disbelieving laugh. "I'll buy that if you do," she offered, silently touching on the fact that his brother and his ex-girlfriend were currently together.

"Fair enough," Stefan conceded. Luckily, a thought struck him. "I bet cleaning up after Elena's rager will help you feel better."

Caroline looked up, narrowing her eyes in faux anger, only to relax into him. "I hate that you're right," she muttered sleepily. Crying really took it out of her.

"Get some rest," Stefan said, carefully extracting himself from her bed. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Nodding, she gave him a watery smile. "Thanks," she answered.

"You're the one cleaning my house," Stefan said, shrugging as he left the room.

She almost laughed at the note of levity, always unexpected from the broody Salvatore. Maybe a day with her best friend wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

It was worse.

"I just killed twelve people," she whispered in horrific realization. The only witness to her incoming freak-out just had to be Klaus, but she had the oddest feeling that she could trust him with her imperfection. He knew better than anyone that her vampire abilities could overcome her, surely. All she saw was Bonnie about to be killed, and it was in her own hands to save her friend.

Of course, Klaus berated her for giving Silas everything he needed to bring down the veil. It was worth that problem, though, if it meant saving Bonnie. Wasn't it?

Her breath started to choke in her throat, and Caroline was struck to see Klaus's expression soften immediately. "Hey," he whispered, placing his hands on her arm. Like a buoy in crashing waves, Caroline latched onto him for fear of losing her cool and being one of the only vampires capable of panic attacks. "You look like you're in need of comfort."

And like a moron, she showed her weakness to a predator. She nodded helplessly, desperate for whatever wise words a thousand years had shown him were the right ones in a situation like this.

His smile turned wicked, though, and she knew her faith had been misplaced. "Well," he said, smug. "Why don't you find someone less terrible to relate to?"

She knew better. She knew better.

Closing off, Caroline swallowed down her panic to focus only on the asshole standing in front of her. When she finally felt centered, Caroline ran away. Even as she left him behind, she had to admit that his distinct lack of empathy was able to snap her out of her anxiety.

* * *

One step forward, three steps back.

For an immortal hybrid who managed to thrive over the course of a millennia, Klaus hated that Caroline always brought out the worst in his humanity. Part of that was the fact she could bring out his humanity at all, but his pettiness in her time of need gave her yet another excuse to shut him out.

He saw her instant reaction, and guilt had filled him just as quickly. Though he had taken the time to bury her victims, to reassure her that the matter could be resolved, all she would remember is the moment he stopped trying so damn hard. He wanted to kick himself.

Pulling out his phone, he felt the need to reach out to her. He couldn't do it directly, for fear of her cutting him out of her life altogether. Instead, he dialed Stefan. "Rippah," he sighed upon answer. "You should probably check on Caroline. She's quite upset."

"Well," Stefan snapped, probably busy worrying over Bonnie, "maybe she wouldn't be so upset if you hadn't driven her boyfriend out of town."

Frowning, Klaus fought his natural anger in favor of logic. "That was weeks ago," he pointed out. "I'm talking about the witches."

"If you say so," Stefan said. "But I'm pretty sure I was the one comforting her last night about him signing the deed of his house over to Matt."

Klaus bristled at the new information. "It just sounded like she needed a friend," he replied before hanging up. He was uncomfortable with the dissonance he was experiencing; while he felt entirely justified in his vendetta against Tyler, the direct result was Caroline being hurt.

He just hurt her again, this time with the consequences happening right in front of him.

Klaus was lost in the troubling thoughts when Silas appeared.

* * *

"But you're okay," Stefan asked, narrowing his eyes at Katherine moping in the cafe seat.

"I'm fine," Caroline insisted through the phone. "There's a lot of blood and everything, but bleach is a comforting smell for me, you know."

Stefan chuckled, hanging up.

Damon raised an annoyed brow. "What's Blondie up to," he asked.

Throwing a hesitant look toward Rebekah, Stefan shifted in his seat. "Silas got in Klaus's head, made him think a piece of white oak was embedded in his back," he explained. "Caroline helped, Klaus is okay."

Rebekah scoffed, "Of course he is, he's got a baby vampire looking out for him. Idiot."

"Barbie's more resourceful than you'd think," Katherine offered with a shrug, to the shock of the others. "What? I'm allowed to take pride in my progeny. Present company excluded, of course."

Damon rolled his eyes, but Stefan had a soft smile on his face. "She's doing well, in spite of everything," he said. "Even Klaus can't bring her down."

"Hell, she's probably more able to drag him up than the alternative," Katherine noted. Her praise took even herself by surprise, though, so she quieted immediately.

"I don't like her," Rebekah sniffed, "but if she keeps Nik occupied, I suppose I shouldn't complain."

"Right, about your plan for the cure," Damon broke in, wanting to get back on topic.

* * *

"Is she okay," Caroline asked, keeping the phone tucked on her shoulder as she moved furniture around the Lockwood mansion.

"Bonnie's fine," Matt assured her, still at prom. "They pulled Elena away in time, but Bon had it handled anyway. Are you sure you want to be hosting the after-party?"

"Yes," she insisted, grabbing her phone and standing straight. She picked a piece of lint off her dress. "We've earned a bit of normalcy, and illegal house parties with underage drinking is about the most normal thing about us anymore."

Matt eventually agreed, but Caroline didn't feel triumphant when she hung up. She felt hollow. The prom was supposed to be her crowning achievement in party planning, her legacy for Mystic Falls High. As her friends were dealing with supernatural drama, though, she never felt more lonely.

A knock on the window distracted her from her melancholy musing, and she quickly switched to a surprised anger when a certain hybrid was lurking just outside. Stomping to the door, she opened it, but didn't cross the threshold. "What are you doing here?"

Holding his hands up defensively, Klaus put on his most sincere expression. "I simply wondered why you left the prom early," he said. "You were so insistent on finding the perfect dress."

In watching his gaze darken as he took in her form, Caroline forced herself to stiffen. She ought to have been uncomfortable with his focus, but all she felt was a pleased warmth in her belly. "I already thanked you for your help," she bit out.

"I know," he answered softly, swaying toward the magical barrier keeping him out of the house. "I just wanted to make sure you got the perfect night you worked so hard for."

She cocked her head, not used to seeing the hybrid so soft. "Despite the fact that you ran my boyfriend out of town," she snapped, without the accusatory tone she had meant.

"Maybe because of it," he mumbled. He looked so sheepish, Caroline was amazed it was really the Original Hybrid standing in front of her.

Refusing to let the tears fall down her face, Caroline crossed her arms and focused on the dark night behind Klaus. "My perfect night will never happen," she answered honestly, turning wistful in her memories of initial planning. "My dream was to dance with someone who loved me."

Abashedly silent, Klaus patiently waited for Caroline to look at him again. When she did, the angry expression glistened in her tear-filled eyes, making Klaus swallow in nervousness. Nevertheless, he still raised his hand to her, just outside the threshold.

Her mouth opened in shock when she realized just what he was offering. "Klaus," she whispered, shaking her head.

"I know it's not what you imagined," he said, sounding unsure, "but it's still true."

Heart thumping in her chest, Caroline's hand twitched where it was tucked in her other arm. Against all reason, she wanted to accept. She wanted to dance with him.

Just as she was about to loosen her tense posture, though, a couple of cars appeared down the driveway. Noting the disturbance, Klaus flashed away before she could say anything. She sighed, moving to open the door wide so guests could easily join the party she still needed to host.

* * *

New Orleans was a bust, the witches' threats nothing more than a fake pregnancy and a grudge against Marcel. Unfortunately for them, Klaus was rather overjoyed to find his adopted son still alive and doing well. He took in the sights and pleasures of the Crescent City, until Bonnie called in a panic.

Silas was in Mystic Falls, and he went after Caroline.

When Klaus arrived, he flashed right to the Forbes house. Bonnie was comforting a crying Caroline, bowed over the Sheriff's prone body and covered with blood.

"Love," he called, moving closer.

Caroline froze, and Klaus was surprised to read her reaction as fear. She was afraid of him, and it cut him deeply.

"Go away," she cried out, trying to push Bonnie behind her. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Caroline," he said. Klaus shook his head, lost. "What happened?"

"Leave us alone," she pleaded. "Please, Silas."

Taken aback, Klaus almost felt the need to catch his breath. She thought he was Silas; Silas had attacked her as him. "Sweetheart," he said softly, not daring to step closer for fear of retaliation. "I am not Silas. How can I convince you?"

"You can't," she answered, shaking her head wildly as tears streaked down her face. "Klaus left for New Orleans, and you staked me."

Klaus's face crumpled in anguished frustration. "I left, but I came back," he insisted. "I came back for you."

"That's what you said earlier, too," she pointed out.

Helpless, Klaus looked to Bonnie, who was watching the whole scene play out. When she offered no assistance, though, Klaus had to figure something out. "Is your mother okay," he asked, lowering himself to a non-threatening crouch.

Looking unsure, Caroline glanced down to her mother. The breaths were shallow, but even. Caroline nodded, keeping a wary eye on Klaus.

He stepped forward, only for Caroline to flash her fangs in warning. Klaus paused, and Bonnie placed her hands carefully on the blonde's shoulders.

"Silas can't get in my head anymore," Bonnie said before meeting Klaus's utterly human gaze. "I nearly killed you when you were in another body. Whose?"

"Alaric's," he answered automatically.

Caroline burst out in tears, and Klaus couldn't hold himself back anymore. He rushed to her side, helping to cradle Liz's head in her lap. "Shh, sweetheart," he hushed softly. "You're okay."

He gently moved to pick Liz up, nodding for Bonnie to help Caroline. "She should be in bed," he explained, already walking toward the stairs.

Taking a shaky breath, Caroline went into action. She flashed up to her mother's room, preparing for the comfortable rest Liz deserved.

"Thank you," she whispered when Klaus laid her mother on the bed, barely aware of Bonnie hovering in the doorway.

"Of course, love," he answered just as quietly. He, however, felt the witch's gaze intently, and he had no desire to appear weak in front of her. She was a formidable enough foe for Silas, and Klaus didn't want to draw her ire. "I'll be at my home, if you need anything."

Though she didn't watch him leave, her head inevitably followed his exit. She could only hope that Bonnie didn't notice her jump when he shut the front door.

But he came back for her.

* * *

"We found Caroline," Matt said, horrified at the scene of Rebekah fighting the blade out of Caroline's hand. "She's been cutting herself in a trance."

Bonnie sighed into the phone, until an idea struck. "Klaus is in town," she said, realizing that Rebekah probably didn't know.

"What," the predictable shriek came from the other end of the call.

"He'll help," Bonnie insisted, "but I need to work on getting the veil back up."

Bonnie ended the call, and Matt looked to Rebekah. "Of course, he would neglect to tell his sister about returning," she muttered, pulling out her phone while trying to keep a hold of Caroline's wrists. She quickly found the right contact and hit speakerphone. "Nik, you wanker, I need you at the Grill."

"I'd rather not go out, Bekah," Klaus drawled on the line. "In case you haven't noticed, but there's a storm brewing and ghosts will be out to play soon."

"Nik- No, Caroline, stop it!"

"I need to bleed," Caroline intoned, blindly searching for another sharp object.

The line on Rebekah's speaker went dead, only for the restaurant doors to burst open. Klaus appeared, having clearly flashed through the storm. His eyes were wild with uncertainty until he found Caroline; he seemed horrified at the image, despite the decades of bloodshed he had caused.

"Sweetheart," he said, immediately taking Rebekah's place. He gripped Caroline's wrists above the mangled skin, desperately trying to make eye contact. "Silas did this, you're stronger than his mind games."

The blonde wrestled a bit in his hold, and Rebekah scoffed. "Bloody hell, just slap her," she yelled.

"Rebekah," Matt cried out.

Klaus absolutely refused his sister's order, he was loathe to causing Caroline harm. Searching for any other solution, only one course of action came to mind. He hesitated. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, but he needed to distract her.

Surprise her.

Pulling her arms toward him, Klaus firmly planted his lips on Caroline's. His grip loosened as she stopped struggling for a weapon, and the lights came on just as she started to reciprocate the kiss. Ever so slowly, Klaus pulled away and kept his eyes on Caroline.

Like a haze cleared from her mind, she glanced up and stared at Klaus in wonder. "W-what-"

"I would apologize," he said, smiling softly, "but I can't bring myself to feel sorry for doing that."

Caroline looked stunned, but before she could say anything, Rebekah's phone beeped with an incoming text. "Kol's back," she whispered, flashing out of the Grill.

He wanted to follow, but Klaus needed to make sure Caroline was okay. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Fine," she answered sheepishly. She wasn't sure what embarrassed her more: that she let Silas get in her head again, or that she actually enjoyed Klaus's way of breaking the hold. "You should find your brother."

Klaus grazed her cheek with his thumb, reluctant to leave her. "Be careful out there, love."

As he flashed away, he hoped he hadn't imagined her response.

"You, too."

* * *

"He's your first love, I intend to be your last."

Caroline was frozen. After their kiss, the last thing she ever expected from Klaus was Tyler's freedom. Well, that, and her reluctance to accept the image he painted of her future.

"As much as I appreciate that," she said slowly, "I'm pretty sure Tyler and I are in different places, metaphorically."

Stepping closer, Klaus tried to emit a calm exterior. "And what place might you be in, if I may ask?"

She fought smile already appearing on her face, but she couldn't help but sway toward him. "I'm not sure," she admitted, "but I was thinking Rome might be a good place to start."

Klaus cocked his head, forcing himself to ignore the hope bubbling inside of him. "That's oddly specific, love," he said coyly. "Any reason the Eternal City calls to you?"

"Some guy once promised to take me," Caroline answered with a shrug. Her nerves were singing, begging her to take the leap. "I'm wondering if that offer is still good."

Reaching up, Klaus toyed with a lock of her hair. Where she expected a smirk, though, he only had the softest smile she had ever seen from him.

"The offer stands until you're ready to accept," he said. "However long it takes."

Biting her lip, Caroline nodded. She barely saw Klaus's full grin stretch across his face before he swept in for another kiss.


End file.
